Christmas Lights
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Fanfic de Natal, Oneshot, Jensha (Jensen/Misha), com pitadas Padackles. Jensen tenta entender toda a amplitude simbólica do Natal, em uma ano que toda sua vida virou do avesso.


**Disclaimer:** Os atores não me pertencem (mas bem que poderiam... Brincadeirinha! Kkkk), e blábláblá, mimimi e lólóló.

**Conteúdo:** Realidade Alternativa, fanfic de Natal Jensha (Jensen/Misha) com traços Padackles.

**Beta:** Eu mesmo, mas caso vocês achem erros, culpem outro! XD

**Sinopse:** Jensen Ackles tenta lidar com todos os significados do Natal, em um ano em que toda sua vida virou de pernas para o ar.

**Nota 1:**Dedico essa Fanfic à CassBoy, Shiryu, Claudia, AnarcoGirl, CassGirl/Gaby, Nina/Lia Collins, Cris, Andressa, Mounna (se ela ainda existe), Lili (uma pessoa maravilhosa que tive o prazer de conhecer esse ano), e many, many, many pessoas que shippam Jensha e que eu por ventura conheça (caso tenha esquecido de alguém). E que o Natal de vocês seja iluminado e mágico!

**Nota 2:**As músicas que me serviram de inspiração para essa fanfic são ''Somebody Saved My Life Tonight'', do Elton John (que trata de um dos temas da fanfic), e ''Christmas Lights'', do Coldplay (que também leva o título dessa fanfic), mas como eu não queria quebrar a dinâmica da fanfic colocando 300 mil versos no meio dela, optei por só colocá-las como nota de inspiração mesmo.

* * *

**Christmas Lights**

* * *

A neve caía sobre minha cabeça, apagando minhas pegadas pela rua abaixo. De algum lugar, ouço um coral natalino. Continuou meus passos, em um ritmo rápido. Uma rajada de vento faz com que as sobras do meu cachecol batam nos meus olhos. Quando prendo a sobra por baixo da minha jaqueta, percebo que ela está olhada. Muito molhada, e não somente por culpa da neve. Meu rosto fica mais frio conforme as lágrimas vão escorrendo.

Paro no ponto de ônibus, esperando. De repente, me lembro que dia é hoje, e me dou conta que o ônibus não virá. Dou uma risada nervosa, tamanha a minha estupidez. Mas não voltarei pelo caminho pelo qual vim.

- Feliz Natal. – Uma senhora de idade cumprimenta, do outro lado da rua. Eu respondo ao aceno, mas não a felicito. Não há nada de feliz hoje.

Quando era criança, Natal era meu feriado predileto, principalmente por conta dos presentes. Conforme os anos foram passando, a data foi ficando cada vez mais sem sentido para mim. Minha família já não se reunia mais, e eu também não fazia questão de que se reunissem.

Durante um bom tempo, meus Natais se resumiam em assistir desenhos infantis na TV até que o sono aparecesse. Minha ceia era um pão com presunto, ou uma pizza. De vez em quando um amigo aparecia, ou eu pagava a companhia, e os serviços, de uma garota de programa ou um garoto (quando não, os dois). Cresci em meio cristão, mas acho que nem isso me salvaria do Inferno se Jesus soubesse como já comemorei a santa data de seu aniversário.

Isso mudou há alguns anos, quando conheci Jared Padalecki. Pagávamos um hotel e ceávamos no quarto, ou íamos a um dos poucos restaurantes que ainda abriam nessa data (e eu descobri que eles estavam mais vazios do que de costume nessas ocasiões, o que facilitava para que nós dois não fossemos flagrados ceando juntos). Jared sempre fazia questão de comemorar a data. No ano passado, ele não aparecera no meu hotel, e isso fora o início de nossa maior crise. A partir daí, tudo começaria a mudar.

Nesse ano a ceia fora diferente, muito mais familiar, e talvez esse fosse um dos motivos para a minha fuga. Talvez a perspectiva de ter um jantar com uma família toda reunida, como eu já não tinha a mais de duas décadas, tivesse me assustado. A verdade é que, pela primeira vez desde que eu fora aceito naquela família, eu me sentia um completo peixe fora d'água. Misha, Victoria e até as crianças foram gentis, mas ainda assim eu me sentira como um intruso naquele meio.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que Jesus sentava-se em cada ceia, em cada casa, nesse dia, e assistia o jantar, agraciado. Eu não acreditava. Joshua era mais ousado, e ainda retrucava que, se Jesus fizesse isso, ele seria muito mais gordo do que nas imagens que tínhamos em casa. Mackenzie, certa vez, perguntou em voz alta porque Deus condenava a gula se Jesus ceava em todas as casas ao mesmo tempo, insatisfeito – e isso lhe rendera duas semanas de castigo. Verdade ou não, eu me perguntava se era assim que Jesus deveria se sentir ao assistir uma ceia, encantado por àquela família que o abraçava de braços abertos, mas ainda sentindo que não poderia aceitar o abraço de todo, e cear apenas ali.

Nem Misha, nem Victoria eram cristãos, mas a tradição, principalmente da parte da família dela, ainda continuava para com àquela noite.

Mesmo que eu dividisse a mesa e o pão, a cama e os lençóis com aquele casal, eu nunca faria parte daquela família. Não de todo, e hoje eu havia percebido isso.

- Jen! – Misha corria, entre os flocos de neve. Parecia desesperado.

Tentei fugir, mas ele segurou os meus ombros.

- Você está bem? – Encarou meus olhos, analisou meu corpo por inteiro, e até chegou a levantar a manga da minha jaqueta e inspecionar os meus pulsos. – Fiquei com medo de você ter...

- Não. - Eu sussurro, empurrando-o quando ele tenta me dar um abraço caloroso. Não quero sentir o calor dele. Não _mereço_ sentir o calor dele.

- É Jared de novo? – Ele pergunta, me encarando.

_Porque o assunto sempre tem de ser Jared?_

Talvez seja porque o homem, agora casado e pai de família, seja o motivo de tudo àquilo ter começado.

- Não é Jared. – Eu retruco. – Não tem nada a ver com Jared.

- Então sobre o que é? – Ele continua a me encarar nos olhos, como se tentasse ler minha mente.

- Misha, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Eu insisto, me afastando. Viro as costas para ele. Quero ir embora dali.

- Então é isso? – Ele grita, mas não está nervoso. – Você diz que vai ao banheiro no meio da ceia, some da minha casa, e espera que eu ache tudo isso normal?

- Eu não queria... – Eu me viro para encará-lo. – Misha, você não entenderia, acredite.

- Se você não se explicar, não entenderei mesmo. – Ele revida. Quando vê que eu não respondo, emenda. – Terei que te dar um beijo daqueles para você começar a soltar a língua?

Eu dou risada, mesmo que não queira. Misha era brincalhão por natureza, sempre alegre. Minha mãe também dizia que os opostos se atraem, e talvez isso explique o porquê de eu ter me apaixonado pelo moreno de olhos verde, e depois pelo moreno de olhos azuis.

- Você esteve chorando? – Misha limpa uma lágrima do meu rosto, com a ponta dos seus dedos.

- Não. Por favor. – Recuo ao toque dele. Não quero o seu contato. Não hoje.

- Se quiser ir, eu não lhe impedirei. – Ele desiste. – Só me prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma burrada.

Não imaginava que seria tão fácil convencê-lo. No final, acho que devo ser mesmo uma criatura insuportável, que não merece ter um amante fixo.

- N-não farei. – Eu digo, sem convicção.

- Prometa. – Ele exige.

Eu não prometo, por que sei que posso não cumprir a promessa. Quando vou atravessar a rua, noto, tarde demais, um carro em alta velocidade, derrapando pelo asfalto coberto de neve. Por um momento, eu fico estático. Não de medo, mas de alegria. Talvez o menino Jesus esteja querendo ceifar minha vida de uma vez, após todos os meus pecados.

E os faróis do carro já estão cegando meus olhos. Noto o homem bêbado ao volante, com alguma prostituta lhe fazendo sexo oral. A boca dele abre, e sei que está prestes a ter um orgasmo. De algum modo, meu próprio membro reage, rígido pela excitação do momento. Meu coração parece ter vida própria.

- Jensen! – Misha agarra minha jaqueta, me puxando para fora da rua. Eu me desequilibro e caio no chão, sentado e chorando, feito um bebê.

O carro se distancia, à procura de outra vítima para hoje. Não eu, infelizmente. Talvez a senhora de idade que me cumprimentou seja a felizarda da noite. _Belo presente de Natal ela terá._

Misha está me olhando daquele jeito de novo, um misto de perplexidade e pavor. Já vi esse olhar antes, e sei o que virá a seguir.

- Perdeu o juízo? – Misha grita, a voz saindo desafinada. Parece que nem as minhas lágrimas de crocodilo me salvarão dessa vez.

- Me deixa em paz! – Eu grito, pegando um punhado de neve e jogando no homem. – Por que você nunca...?

Ele me interrompe com um chute nos lábios. Enquanto eu rolo para o lado, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca, ele senta em cima do meu corpo. Está em ponto de ebulição.

- Porque você sempre acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo? – Ele dispara as gotas de saliva ácida em meu rosto.

- Eu só queria acabar com meu...

- Sofrimento? Sua vida? Já parou para pensar na vida daquele motorista, se ele te atropelasse, perdesse o controle do carro e sofresse um acidente? Ou da prostituta ao lado dele? Já parou para pensar no _meu _sofrimento se o seu acabasse?

Ele entra em fúria. Mas eu sei que nada que ele faça com meu corpo me machucará mais do que minha alma já está machucada, e por isso não tento me defender. Após diversos socos no meu corpo, ele se levanta, a raiva parecendo sair dos seus olhos.

- Depois de todo esse tempo. Depois de tudo o que nós passamos...? – Ele está com a voz embargada e cansada. - Depois de todas aquelas juras de amor que nós trocamos? E Jensen, eu juro, se você disser que todas as vezes que se declarou para mim eram mentiras para me deixar feliz, eu mesmo faço questão de te atropelar.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com amor. – Eu cuspo sangue, manchando a neve de vermelho.

Misha respira fundo, se controlando.

- Então me conte sobre o quê é. – Ele se senta no meio fio, acenando para mim. Eu o obedeço, como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas, e me sento ao seu lado.

- Misha, você já... Você já foi a uma festa de parente distante? – Eu quebro o silêncio, após longos minutos.

- Festa de parente distante?

- Sim. Sabe... Àquela sensação de quando você chega na festa, e não reconhece absolutamente ninguém dela?

- O exemplo não se aplica. – Ele corta. – Você me conhece, e conhece Vick e as crianças.

- Sim, mas... Mas... Misha, eu não sei como explicar.

- Tente.

- Eu... Misha, sabe que eu tenho um péssimo histórico com jantares de Natal. Eu nunca deveria ter jantado na sua casa hoje. Eu deveria ter me ausentado.

- Eu o convidei. Se você tivesse fugido no meio da ceia, aí é que teríamos problemas.

Eu dou um leve sorriso.

Outra rajada de vento acomete a rua, espalhando neve por nossos rostos. Eu limpo um floco de neve da bochecha esquerda dele, carinhosamente. Todo aquele clima frio faz com que ele se pareça ainda mais com um anjo. Talvez até seja. Eu dou outra risada nervosa, me perguntando se algum dia um protegido já se deitara com o seu Anjo da Guarda.

- É que tudo... Tudo mudou... Tão rápido. – Uma gota de sangue dos meus lábios caí na neve, tornando-a vermelha como um rubi. Àquilo me trás lembranças...

* * *

_Não lembro como tudo ocorreu. Sei que foi no meio do ano, e Jared estava na minha casa. Se fui eu ou ele quem começou a discutir, eu já não me lembro. Tudo o que lembro é que a briga foi feia, e era sobre Genevieve Cortese novamente. A coisa esquentou, objetos foram jogados um no outro. Terminamos naquela tarde. Ele foi embora pela minha porta, me deixando escolhido no tapete da sala, em posição de feto, chorando. Jared era o mais próximo que eu já tivera de um marido, de um companheiro para a vida inteira. E agora ele ia embora, a murros e palavrões._

_Não pensei direito. Não tomava meus remédios depressivos fazia um bom tempo. Quando dei por mim, estava com um canivete na mão, e os pulsos jorrando sangue. E tudo começara a se apagar, escurecendo, escurecendo, escurecendo. Ouvi uma campainha ao longe, mas já não tinha forças, físicas e mentais, de atender. E eu gargalhei. Gargalhei ao imaginar de como Dean Winchester, o personagem que já se tornara quase meu alterego, reagiria naquela situação, morrendo por conta própria quando nem monstros, e nem o próprio Diabo haviam conseguido aquela façanha._

_Mas então tudo ficou branco, e claro. E eu via um par de olhos azuis em minha frente, parecendo me sugar. Agarrei-me ao sobretudo pardo dele. Castiel? É você? Meu Anjo da Guarda veio me salvar? Outra gargalhada escapou dos meus lábios. Os olhos dele exibiam um misto de reprovação, medo e angústia. E aquelas pepitas azuis cravaram nas minhas íris, mesmo quando o mundo inteiro ficou negro, como duas estrelas brilhantes._

_E então eu me lembro de estar deitado em uma cama, o branco me rodeando de todos os lados. Estou no céu? Será que há um céu para pessoas que fizeram o que eu já fiz na vida?_

_Olho para o lado, com dificuldades. Meu corpo todo ainda parece dormente e dolorido, como se minha alma tivesse sido arrancada. Talvez até tenha sido. No criado-mudo ao lado há um vaso ornamentado, com uma orquídea verde plantada dentro. Àquele tom de verde me faz pensar nos olhos de Jared. Será que ele pensa que, depois de tudo, pode me comprar com um vaso de flores? Pois se ele pensa assim, tem razão. Sou tão estúpido que provavelmente o aceitaria de braços abertos, mesmo se fosse ele quem tivesse aberto as minhas veias._

_Eu adormeço. Acordo, dias, horas ou minutos mais tarde. A enfermeira loira se surpreende com a visão dos meus olhos se mexendo, e é toda sorrisos. Eu adormeço novamente._

_Ouço vozes conhecidas. Alguém beija a minha testa em despedida, e eu ouço o barulho da porta se fechando. Abro os olhos, e uma enfermeira ruiva está mexendo no meu soro. Eu murmuro algo incompreensível, e de repente a enfermeira desatar a falar. E falar, falar e falar. Quando eu já não agüento mais ouvir o som de sua voz, ela se aproxima do meu ouvido e pergunta, parecendo constrangida, em um sussurro:_

_- Senhor Ackles, não por nada, mas... _Ele _vem aqui todos os dias, e eu estava me perguntando... _Ele_ é seu namorado?- Ela olha para as orquídeas verdes._

Não mais. Não mais. _Eu penso comigo mesmo, e lágrimas brotam dos meus olhos, imprevisíveis._

_No outro dia de manhã (agora já consigo contar o tempo), uma voz me desperta._

_- Droga! – Alguém diz, e se distancia. Minutos depois, a pessoa volta. – Sabia que eu deveria ter comprado uma de plástico! – Ouço barulho de água escorrendo._

_Abro os olhos devagar. Um copo de água está tendo o conteúdo despejado, pouco a pouco. Mãos fortes o seguram, o dono tem olhos azuis mais claros que um céu de Verão, não verdes. As orquídeas verdes estão mortas, mas o homem ainda insiste em tentar ressuscitá-las. Não é Jared._

_- Misha...!? – Eu exclamo_

_Com o susto, ele deixa o copo de água cair. Olha-me como se estivesse vendo uma miragem, com os olhos arregalados._

_- Jen... ? – Ele contorce a boca, antes de me abraçar fortemente._

_- Mi... – Eu murmuro, quase sem ar._

_- Porque ninguém me avisou que ele tinha acordado? – Ele vai reclamar com as enfermeiras, minutos mais tarde._

_Eu desabo as lágrimas que estava segurando. Meu Anjo da Guarda está comigo todos os dias. Estou a salvo._

_No dia seguinte já consigo me manter acordado pela maior parte do dia. Misha prepara um banho-maria, e eu me sinto constrangido por ter o corpo sendo limpo por ele, com um pano molhado e uma bacia, com a ajuda de uma enfermeira gordinha. Sinto um rubor subindo nas maçãs do rosto quando ele passa o pano pelas minhas partes íntimas, com cuidado._

_- Misha... O Jared... Não vai vir? – Eu pergunto, quando a enfermeira deixa o quarto._

_- Eca! – Misha brinca, fazendo uma careta ao cheirar o pano úmido, tentando desviar a minha atenção. _

_Dessa vez eu consigo controlar as lágrimas._

_Victoria também me visita, assim como Jim, Eric, Sera, Sebastian, dentre outros. Menos Jared. Jared, nunca. Talvez esteja envergonhado demais do que fez para aparecer no hospital. Ou talvez eu só esteja jogando a culpa nas costas dele, e ele não tenha aparecido de raiva pelo que eu fiz._

_Chega o dia da alta, finalmente. Arrumo as minhas malas (a maioria das coisas são presentes de amigos). Misha e Vicky estão juntos, e ele insiste para que eu me mude para a casa dele e da esposa, para a minha própria segurança. Eu desdenho, digo que não precisa, mas ele não quer nem saber, e vai assinar à alta._

_- Não precisa esquentar a cabeça. – Eu digo para Victoria. – É sério. Eu estou bem. Não vai acontecer de novo. _

_Ela segura a minha mão._

_- Jensen, não é só você quem sofreu esses dias todos. Misha chorava quase todo dia, ao voltar para casa. Ele está... Você já deve ter percebido._

_Eu concordo com a cabeça. Posso estar debilitado, mas ainda sei ver quando alguém está apaixonado. Antes, achava que as cantadas do moreno eram apenas para ter uma transa casual comigo. Agora, depois de tudo o que ele fez, já não tenho tanta certeza._

_- Não posso enganá-lo com um amor que eu nunca retribuirei. Não posso enchê-lo de falsas esperanças – Eu digo, antes de perceber o quanto é estranho dizer àquilo para a própria esposa de Misha._

_- Jen, não foi só você quem quase morreu. Sei que não quer brincar com o coração dele, mas se afastar será ainda pior. Misha seria capaz de se mudar para a sua casa, contra a sua vontade, para não ficar longe de você durante esse período da sua vida. Se não quer fazer isso por você, faça por ele. Por favor._

_Eu reflito, e por fim aceito o convite. _

_Na casa dos Collins, me sinto estranho no começo. Nunca me deixam sozinho. Ou é Misha, ou Victoria, ou alguma visita de nossos amigos em comum. Não interessa. Nunca estou sozinho, como se temessem que eu tentasse me matar novamente (até no banheiro sinto a presença de Misha do outro lado da porta, atento). Talvez tenham razão. _

_Duas semanas se passam, e eu tenho que vender a minha casa para pagar as contas enormes que três semanas no hospital me custaram. Estou recebendo o salário da série de TV (Misha me contou que deram uma pausa no seriado, e que estão gravando cenas que não me envolvam primeiro), mas as despesas começam a apertar. Minhas medicações para depressão também sobem de preço._

_Depois de fechar a venda, eu volto para a casa de Misha e tomo um banho refrescante. Pego o barbeador emprestado, e faço a minha barba. De repente, o vapor da ducha sobe, e eu me lembro das vezes em que transei com Jared enquanto tomava banho. É a primeira vez, desde que voltei do hospital, em que me lembro dele, e a primeira vez que a vontade carnal toma meu corpo. Meu membro se enrijece. O vapor sobe, a água desce pelo meu corpo, e as memórias enchem a minha cabeça. Minha mão treme, lembrando do corpo dele no meu, seus beijos em cada centímetro da minha pele. Lembro-me de tudo o que eu perdi. As malditas lágrimas descem novamente, e a gilete se volta para meus pulsos cicatrizados. A perspectiva de nunca mais sentir o corpo quente de Jared é enlouquecedora._

_Quando eu era criança, e ainda cristão, minha mãe me ensinou que suicídio era um dos maiores pecados que um ser humano poderia cometer. ''Deus dera uma dádiva para cada um'', ela me dizia, e ir contra a dádiva da vida era o mesmo que rejeitar Deus. Pergunto-me, agora crescido, que tipo de Deus é esse que dá uma vida de sofrimentos para alguém, e impede que ela acabe com eles ceifando sua existência. O amor e a vida já não me parecem dádivas divinas, e sim presentes amaldiçoados. Foi por culpa do amor que senti por Jared que tudo isso ocorreu. Gostaria de poder ver minha mãe agora, e sua reação ao notar a gilete assassina em minhas mãos. Ela provavelmente surtaria e me daria uma bronca, como todas as pessoas que já conheci. O problema é que elas nunca viveram o que eu vivo, não conhecem, e nunca conhecerão, toda a minha dor._

_Mas quando me preparo para o ato, penso em Misha. Depois de tudo o que ele me fez, não é justo eu acabar daquele jeito, no banheiro da sua casa com os pulsos ensangüentados. Lembro-me dele no hospital, me visitando todos os dias. Lembro-me do conselho de Vicky. Se eu acabar com a minha vida aqui e agora, será que todos os sofrimentos do mundo desaparecerão, verdadeiramente? Será que Misha também irá pelo mesmo caminho meu, após perder a pessoa amada? O que será de Vicky, Maison e West se ele morresse?_

_Não. Não posso levar esse fardo adiante, colocando-o nas costas de alguém com tanta vida e tanto amor no peito quanto Misha. Eu seria um dos piores seres humanos se fizesse isso._

_Suspiro, engolindo o máximo de vapor possível. _

_Choro novamente, mas dessa vez é de alegria. Acho que, finalmente, encontrei um motivo para continuar vivo, encontrei _alguém _para me inspirar a continuar vivendo._

_- Jen...? – Ele exclama. Estou na porta do seu quarto. Não há mais ninguém em casa, e eu estou completamente nu, com uma lâmina de barbear nas mãos e olhos marejados. Ele corre e tira a gilete das minhas mãos. – Você...?_

_- Não. – Ele verifica meus pulsos, atento. – Não, Mi. Eu quase fiz, mas não consegui._

_Ele me abraça forte._

_- Você me assustou. – Percebo que ele está lutando contra as lágrimas._

_Quando percebo, estamos fazendo amor. Mas um amor com um gosto de vitória, de felicidade. Eu sou um vencedor, eu percebo. Venci essa batalha, por hora. _

_Enquanto nos amamos, percebo o quão cheio de vida aquele homem é. A vida parece estar em cada poro da pele macia dele, me preenchendo de uma forma quase divina, curando, da sua melhor maneira, o oco podre e fétido que é a minha alma. _

_- A vida é irônica, não é? – Ele brinca com meus cabelos, enquanto eu descanso a cabeça em seu peito. Estamos deitados na sua cama de casal, cobertos apenas por um lençol fino. – Naquela tarde, eu fui para a sua casa para ensaiarmos a cena em que Dean supostamente abandona Castiel no Purgatório. Mas, no final, fui eu quem teve que te salvar, e você não me abandonou hoje. _

_Eu dou risada, com gosto. Não me sentia alegre assim fazia um bom tempo._

_Nos beijamos, e depois dormimos. _

_No dia seguinte, tenho receio de encarar Victoria. Sinto-me como um filho-da-puta transando com o marido dela e passando a noite na cama dos dois. _

_Quando a noite chega, sou acordado por Misha e Victoria, vestindo roupões vermelho-escarlates. _

_- O quê...? – Balbucio._

_- Bem-vindo à família. – Os dois dizem, em uníssono, tirando os roupões. Estão nus por baixo. _

_Confesso ser estranho no começo, mas acabo me acostumando. Nós três transamos naquela noite, e na seguinte, e na seguinte. Já havia feito sexo a três na vida, sim, mas nunca com tanto sentimento como quando fazia com Misha e Victoria. _

_- Se eu pudesse, me casava com os dois agora mesmo– Eu brinco, feliz. Victoria dá risada, e Misha me lasca um daqueles beijos que me fazem perder o chão._

_Mas tudo começara a mudar com o final do ano. Há meses eu havia sido abrigado na família Collins, e já nem pensava mais em se mudar para outro lugar. Porém, quanto mais próximo o Natal chegava, mas eu tinha a sensação de, no fundo, não ser parte daquela família. _

_Certo dia, acordei de madrugada, na cama de casal, e já não reconhecia os cheiros do homem e da mulher que me abraçavam. Levantei e fui perambular pela casa, e também percebi que não reconhecia os cômodos, e a sensação de que a casa estava me prendendo, como um monstro vivo, me atormentou. Não dormi naquele dia, e nem dormi no dia que antecedia a véspera de Natal._

_- Quer um pedaço? – Victoria oferecia uma fatia do peru, e eu levei segundos para reconhecer onde estava, e o que estava fazendo. Era véspera de Natal, e Misha, Vicky, West e Maison estavam à mesa da ceia._

_- Jensen? – Chamou Misha, preocupado, enquanto eu mirava o próprio reflexo no prato de vidro azul. Sou eu mesmo nesse reflexo?_

_- Banheiro. – Anunciei, levantando-se apressadamente. _

_A gilete no armário da pia voltou a me atentar, mas eu não me cortei. _

_- Essa fase passou. – Disse para mim mesmo, mas percebi que minha voz saíra trêmula e sem convicção. _

_Não sei muito bem como tudo aconteceu, mas quando despertei, estava abrindo o portão e fugindo sorrateiramente. A neve me castigava, e deixava minha pele fria como um cadáver. _Morto por dentro e por fora_, refleti, antes de começar a caminhar._

* * *

- Misha, por que você nunca desistiu de mim? – Pergunto, após despertar dos meus devaneios. Nem parece que tudo ocorreu em um raio de meses, e Misha passou de amigo à Anjo da Guarda.

- Você sabe a resposta.

- Eu... Eu sei que você me ama, e tudo o mais. Mas é que às vezes eu penso... Se eu realmente mereço tudo o que você fez, e continua fazendo, por mim.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – Ele me olha nos olhos, curioso.

- Pouco depois de nos conhecermos, você quis ir para a cama comigo, e eu recusei. Você passou anos fazendo brincadeiras com segundas intenções comigo, e eu te evitava. Eu tentei me matar, e você me levou para o hospital. Você me ofereceu a ceia de Natal, e eu fugi no meio dela. Eu não quis que você me seguisse, e você seguiu. Eu tentei me jogar na frente daquele carro, e você me impediu. Eu só queria saber, por quê? Porque não desistir de mim logo? Eu sei que sou um caso perdido.

Outra rajada de vento, e outro minuto de silêncio. Ele inspira àquele ar gelado profundamente, e parece contemplar o nada.

- Eu também não sei.

Um carro passa pela rua, e um senhor de idade grita felicitações para nós.

- Quando eu conheci Victoria, ela era, sem dúvidas, a menina mais feia e sem-sal do colégio inteiro. Mas a primeira vez que eu a vi sorrir, foi como se um relâmpago descesse do céu e a iluminasse. Não sei explicar, mas foi como se a áurea dela brilhasse. E quando isso aconteceu, eu sabia que havia encontrado a mulher da minha vida. Com você, aconteceu a mesma coisa. É claro que sua beleza me encantou, primeiramente. Mas quando eu o conheci, quando ouvi o som da sua risada, suas covinhas se abrindo e o sorriso branco estampado no seu rosto, eu também vi a mesma áurea brilhar. Jensen, eu já tive muito homens e mulheres entre lençóis, chamando de meus, mas nenhum beijo deles, nenhum abraço, nenhuma jura de amor chegou perto da sensação que encheu meu peito quando você e Victoria sorriram pela primeira vez. Eu vi verdade naqueles sorrisos, naqueles olhos. E é isso o que eu mais admiro em vocês dois: a verdade nos olhos e no sorriso.

- Mi, eu nunca pensei, eu não sabia... – Eu tento encontrar palavras para me expressar, mas não consigo.

- Eu sei que você não me ama como amou o Jared, na mesma intensidade. E eu nunca pedi para substituí-lo. Eu só achei que você não merecia ficar sozinho. Não quero ver a sua luz se apagar, e eu sei que isso aconteceria se você não tivesse um ombro amigo, um companheiro.

Eu estava prestes a enfiar a minha cabeça no primeiro buraco que encontrasse. Olho para os olhos azuis dele. Também vejo verdade e brilho naqueles olhos, mas será que os mereço? Será que, depois de tudo, eu ainda sou digno do amor do meu Anjo da Guarda?

- Eu sei que tudo parece tão repentino para você. – Ele envolve uma mão reconfortante em meu ombro. – Para mim também é, acredite. É tudo novo, tudo diferente. Não esperava que você aceitasse tudo com naturalidade. Só... Não quero ver você triste, abatido. Não vou te amar menos ou mais, porque meu amor não é para sua dor e seu sofrimento, e sim pela sua pessoa. E eu não gostaria que você fugisse desse modo novamente, pode ser? Não vou te impedir novamente, mas não quero ver você sozinho e desolado numa data tão linda e especial como essa.

- Você... Não entende, Mi. – _Ou talvez eu seja mesmo um caso perdido. – _Quando eu sentei naquela mesa... A sensação que eu tive... Não foi só porque era tudo novo e diferente. Eu não faço a tradicional ceia familiar há décadas. Não me habituo com o sentimentalismo da ocasião, que só aparece uma vez por ano, é isso. E quando eu me sentei naquela mesa, tudo o que eu vi foi uma família completamente unida, da qual eu não fazia parte.

- Isso não é verdade. – Ele desmente, e eu quase não o retruco. Mas não vou conseguir segurar essa sensação dentro de mim por muito tempo.

- Eu sei que para você e para a Vicky é normal ter um terceiro elo entre vocês dois. Mas pra mim, não é. Por mais que eu tente, eu agora vejo que nunca vou conseguir chamar West ou Maison de filhos, e nem vou conseguir amar você e Victoria do mesmo jeito.

- Lamento, Jen, mas eu não abandonarei minha família para ficar com você. – Ele dá a sentença.

- Não! Não é sobre você se separar da sua família. Eu nunca pediria isso, eu prometo. É só que, pra mim... Sua família... Não é a _minha _família. Eu nunca terei uma família, é essa a verdade. Tinha esse desejo bobo quando estava com Jared, e até voltei a sentir uma fagulha dele quando eu, você e Vicky começamos a dormir juntos. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca...

Ele me cala com um dedo nos lábios.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – Ele mexe no bolso do casaco. Tira um objeto estofado, pequeno, de dentro.

_Eu acabei de discutir a relação com ele, e serei pedido em casamento?_

- Era presente de Natal, mas como você fugiu antes da hora... – Ele me dá o recipiente. Eu o abro, e fico boquiaberto. – Não sou tão cego de amor como aparento, Jen. Notei que você tem estado estranho nos últimos dias, com a chegada do Natal, e não foi difícil ligar os pontos.

- Obrigado! – Eu o abraço forte, beijando-o no rosto. – Eu... Não sei nem como retribuir isso. – Admiro as chaves na palma da minha mão. De fato, eu não teria como retribuir. No meio de toda a confusão que aquele sentimento estranho estava causando na minha cabeça, nos últimos dias, eu havia me esquecido de comprar algum presente para Misha. – Quanto custou? Não me diga que você gastou o fundo para a faculdade do W...

- Não custou nada. – Ele interrompe. – A casa que eu e Vicky morávamos antes da chegada do West nunca foi vendida, na verdade. Toda a crise imobiliária nos deixou com medo, e resolvemos não vendê-la para que, um dia, West pudesse morar nela. Mas West ainda nem sabe escrever, então acho que você terá um bom tempo para se ajustar com a nova moradia.

- Eu... Mi... É sério, não sei nem como agradecer.

- Não precisa. Você me fez mais feliz durante todos esses meses, e isso eu nunca poderei te retribuir. Talvez fosse eu quem estivesse doente, afinal, e precisasse de um pouco desse seu brilho em minha vida.

- Você também me fez muito feliz, Mi. – Eu beijo seus dedos, em forma de agradecimento.

- E antes que você pense, ou alguém diga, não, isso não é uma forma de te fazer mudar de opinião. Eu te abriguei na minha casa, reparti meu pão e meu coração com você. Mas, infelizmente, seu coração, no fundo, nunca me abrigou por completo, e isso não é culpa sua.

- Na verdade, você está errado. – Eu o corrijo. – No meu coração ainda há um pouco de você, sim. Só não da forma que você e eu esperávamos. Você sempre estará aqui, Misha. – Pego a mão dele e encosto no meu peito. – E não leve isso como um término, uma separação. Depois de tudo o que você fez, nós nunca iremos nos separar. Pode parecer bobo e clichê, mas eu sempre, _sempre_, estarei pensando em você. Mas acho que chegou a hora de um novo ciclo começar. Os Maias já diziam que um novo mundo começaria ao final de 2012, não é? Pois bem, um novo mundo começa para mim hoje.

- E eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer. – Ele está com os olhos marejados. – Você é mesmo um ser iluminado, e eu nunca deixarei que ninguém apague essa luz.

- Eu sei bem que meu Anjo da Guarda nunca me abandonaria. – Eu beijo seus lábios levemente, com uma pureza quase palpável, em despedida.

Levantamos-nos do meio fio, sacudindo a neve do colo e dos traseiros.

- Vou chamar um táxi. – Ele procura o celular no casaco.

- Não precisa. – Eu seguro sua mão. – Não pretendo ir a nenhum lugar hoje à noite. Será que ainda sou bem-vindo na sua casa?

Ele sorri, e também segura a minha mão.

- Sempre. Só espero que o peru não tenha esfriado. – Ele pontua a frase sugestivamente, em tom de brincadeira. Eu gargalho, de alegria, pela primeira vez naquela noite.

E juntos, Misha e eu, de mãos dadas, caminhos de volta para casa. Mamãe dizia que aquela data tinha um significado de nascimento muito maior do que o Ano Novo, afinal, era o aniversário de Jesus Cristo. E, enfim, eu concordo com ela, e compreendo toda a importância dessa data. Naquele Natal, eu nasci de novo. Naquele ano de 2012, cheio de altos e baixos, que muitos previam como o ano do Fim do Mundo, eu nasci de novo. Quase perdi a vida durante o ano, mas um Anjo me salvou e me guiou de volta para a vida, pela mão. Um Anjo que eu nunca esquecerei, mesmo quando já estiver bem velhinho e decrépito. Eu o amo como Anjo, como amigo e como pessoa. Não sei o que me espera para 2013, mas confesso estar ansioso. Talvez eu consiga amar Jared de novo, talvez eu consiga amar Misha como queríamos, talvez encontre amor em Danneel, talvez encontre outra pessoa. Seja como for, como meu Anjo me disse uma vez, eu sou um ser iluminado, e não deixarei meu brilho se apagar. Nunca mais.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Não sei se a fanfic em si ficou tão boa quanto eu gostaria, nem se consegui transmitir todo o sentimento que eu gostaria de passar, mas, pela primeira vez, eu me abalei escrevendo uma fanfic (e pela primeira vez eu deixei-me guiar por uma também, sem saber onde ela me levaria ao final) . Sei que há trocentos escritores de fanfics melhores do que eu, mas espero que eu tenha conseguido tocar, o mínimo que fosse, o coração de quem leu. 2012 foi um ano cheio de mudanças na minha vida, e, assim como Jensen dessa fanfic, estou ansioso por 2013. Enfim, acho que é só isso mesmo, e nos encontramos em 2013!


End file.
